Kit's Journey!
by Regilure
Summary: Heah! it is time! well forget about it. this is a tale of a group of pokemon (of course) and they do adventures xD lots of events happened,,, many pokemon they met and left.. a simple story about how friendship goes with survival.. read it xD although the Title is quite simple, but dont expect a 'simple' story xD
1. Kit, ch1

-Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of Something-

Rain and storm cover the nightsky.

Over the ocean, over the mountains, over the forest, stand a mansion... with a glamorous yet haunting atmosphere..

"Hmph... will you satisfy me with your work this time?" said a voice through the rainstorm.

"Yes... and I'm sure it will be a very great artwork" said another voice.

Suddenly a silhouette ran out of the mansion, vanish in the dark of the night, then the mansion just disappeared into the darkness...

-Grull City-

In a one peaceful yet busy morning...

"Hey Kit boy!"

"I told you not to call me again like that!"

"Hahah Kit, you dont need to be so furious... i know that you are the only one who haven't eaten yet"

Kit is a Marshtomp. And he is a nice pokemon, but sometimes can be cruel and annoying. He lived in Grull city, together with all the citizen and all of his friends, Mothim, Swadloon, Surskit, and Haunter. he dont know why most of his friends were bug type, but he enjoy it.

"Shut up, Haunter, I'm so hungry right now, and i haven't done my homework" said Kit.

"Kit, i told you yesterday to do your homework, because I and Surskit did that together.." Swadloon said.

"Hahah, you wasted your voice, Kit wont do it until it is the day before the collection" said Haunter.

They are best friends in the PokeScholl, a school that was headmastered by Kangashkan. And today is the collection day, and Kit haven't done a single thing.

"Damn, i cant write faster than this," said Kit, and he looked to the clock. "I only have 14 minutes left to do this! Aargh this is MATHNESS!"

Haunter and the other can only do a *sigh*.. well, they cant help Kit, since the collection teacher is a very accurate pokemon, and she can detect which writing belongs to who.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING * "The bell is ringing! Everybody get back into your classroom!" said Chimecho, he always shouted like that to remind the students to get in the class.

"Damn, well i think I'm gonna let my task this time unfinished." Kit said.

"You arent going to let it. You already let it" Surskit replied.

Then they walked into their class.

Class C, their class. And we dont know by what, they are all in one class, Kit and his friends. Also with another pokemons, such as Snorunt, Mamoswine, etc. They entered the class, sit down, and waiting for the today's collection teacher , Gardevoir.

A few moments later, Gardevoir entered the class, but she didnt bring anything. Everyone was so curious because Gardevoir usually bring some books and maps. Then Gardevoir said something.

"Kids, starting today, school is dismissed for a few moments, and when its time to get back to school, we'll tell you guys."

Silence has just covered the class, until someone asked, "But why?" it was Wynaut.

"We have encountered a very emergency situation, and we have talked the principal, and he decided to dismissed you guys, well, i think i should teleport all of you back to your home."

And suddenly Kit and the others teleported into their home.

"Wh, what? I mean, we. were just dismissed like that?" Said Swadloon.

"Phew, lucky i haven't done my homeworks." Said Kit

"Hmph... Instead of that i think we should care about this 'emergency siuation' that said just now." Haunter said.

"Yeah... but i cant think a thing. Emergency? You mean like their food storage has ran out?" said Surskit, with her childish mind.

"Pfft, i dont think so, Surskit, well, i guess we should just forget it and play! Who's coming?" Kit declared a playing invitation.

"MEEE!" everyone shouted, and they off to the PlayPark, where they can use all their PP and they dont have to worry about HP.

After playing, they stopped on a drink and food stand, the Clefairy Stand to have some foods and drinks (of course).

"Aaaaaaaah, it feels so good to drink this kind of beverages after playing so much" said Haunter with a tired voice

"Yeah although i didnt do much" said Surskit. She said that because she knows she would just lose if she join the game. After that they had some friendly chat with clefairy, and suddenly Swadloon looked panic. She took her backpack and searched it thoroughly, but she still panic.

"What? What happened? Your face looks as if you are going to have a battle with Groudon and Kyogre" Kit asked.

"I.. i think, i lost my berries, no, i dont lost it, i think i left it at school, since teleported us like that'' said Swadloon.

" *sigh* Swadloon, i think you have to be more careful with your stuffes... now lets get back to school" said Mothim, with his so-called-advising style.

So they went back to school. On the way, Kit felt something strange..

" What is it?" Haunter asked

"No, its just i think i have more money today."

"How come?"

" I mean, i still have money in my pocket, but i didnt remember bring this much when we arrived at the PlayPark" said Kit

"Well, lets just say you're lucky, and i think we should walk faster because its getting darker" said Haunter.

And so they walked to the school, to find Swadloon's precious Berries.

-MEANWHILE ON THE CLEFAIRY STAND-

"Alright kids, one super sized potato mash!" Clefairy shouted

But there was no one there except silence

" *sigh* kid these days... just went like that and forget about me... back in my first days on this career there was no one who treated me like this..."

As clefairy was talking to himself, a black silhouette appeared on the PlayPark, and suddenly a something flashed in front of cleafairy

"Oohh , what was that? Did i saw something?... HEY! Where is my potato mash? I was going to eat that by myself!" and so clefairy keep talking to himself, and on the backside of the stand, a black colored pokemon, with a white something om her head, was eating the super sized potato mash with peace. After she ate it, she disappeared without any traces behind.

TO BE CONTINUED , CH2


	2. Kit, ch2

-Chapter 2 : Starting Point and a Newcomer-

And so they walked to school, in order to retrieve swadlon's berries. As they were walking, they came into a Lucario statue.

"Wew.. cool statue.. i think this Lucario pokemon is very strong and amazing... Headmaster Kangashkan said that this statue was placed here to recall this Lucario... i dont know why" said Mothim.

"Pretty cool pokemon, huh? I wonder what type is him..." said Kit

"Look... he is steel and fighting type" said Haunter.

"What? How do you know?" Kit asked.

"Take a look here at this platform... it is written here Lucario's biography.." said Haunter.

As they was reading the biography, Kit saw a white-something, soft... a cotton like material beside the statue.

"What is this? " Kit asked.

"Dunno, maybe some kind of scarf? Or candy?" Surskit said.

"Well we dont know, so lets just keep it. Founder keeper. Well lets continue to school" said Haunter.

Haunter kept that white thing and walked to school.

After they arrived at school, they sneaked pass the Crustle and Chimecho, the duo gatekeeper of the school and entered Class C.

"Aha, this is my berries... aww sorry i left you here" said Swadloon like she just find a precious treasure.

They had a little chat and celebration of the returning of Swadloon's berries, but as they was celebrating, someone walking into the class, and Haunter quickly realized it.

"Guys, someone is approaching, quick! Hide!" Haunter told them, and they quickly searched place to hide, Kit and Swadloon under the most corner table, and Surskit entered a small hole on the wall, while Haunter just stay where he stood and made himself invisible

Someone opened the door... but its not someone! There are many of Pokemon shadows, but the one who opened the door looks completely familiar, it was Ms. Gardevoir, folllowed by Kangashkan, , and Sawk. When Gardevoir entered the room, she analyzed the whole room, then she stared at Haunter's place, Haunter's heart beated very fast, although he was invisible, but he afraid Gardevoir will find out his camouflage. After a few seconds staring, Gardevoir turned and told Kangashkan and the others to sit down, and they started talking. Haunter felt as if his heart was going to break... and with a small volume he sighed peacefully, knowing Gardevoir didnt catch him hiding.

"Everyone... about the 'Emergency Situation' i said this morning.." Kangashkan said.

"Yes it was truly shocking to hear you declared sudden dismissing.. what happened?" said .

"It just... *sigh* do you know who i am?" said Kangashka with a deep and serious voice.

"What? You are headmaster Kangashkan, right?" said Gardevoir.

"More than that... *sigh* i guess i should tell you now..."

" Do you know the Lucario statue outside the school?" asked Kangashkan.

"Yes, of course. What's wrong with it?" Sawk answered.

"You know.. Lucario.. he was my friend, my partner on our exploration..." Kangashkan said.

"You mean you knew each other? That legendary Lucario? The one said to be one of the most powerful Pokemon?" Gardevoir said with a shocked face.

"What? knew that Lucario? Then he must be an amazing fighter? But only a normal type.." Kit said in his heart.

" Well... me and Lucario once travelling together in a cave... today known as the Purple Cave.. we entered that cave before anyone else knew it... it was Lucario who found out that place to be interesting... and so we explored that place.." Kangashkan told the story about him and Lucario. Everyone seemed to be interested, including Kit. As Kangashkan was telling the story Kit was imagining if he could someday be as great as Lucario and .

" So when we were exploring, Lucario found an orb.." Kangashkan continued the story.

"That orb... dont say it was... the Purple Tear?" Sawk said with a shaking voice.

"Purple Tear? Looks like i have heard that name before... maybe in 's lesson... let me think... if i dont wrong that Orb was owned by a strong non-legendary pokemon named Shiftry..." Haunter said to himself but he was also telepating with the other.

"Shiftry? I thought you were going to say a psychic or Ghost type pokemon, but Shiftry?" Kit said to Haunter.

"Please! Pay attention to the lesson, Kit! Now lets hear story again" Mothim said.

"So after It happened i ran out of the cave..." Kangashkan continued.

"Wha, What? What happened to the orb? And why did you ran?" Sawk asked.

"I already told you, didnt I?" Kangashkan answered.

"NO you havent told us! All you did was pausing a few seconds staring at nothing" Gardevoir said to Kangashkan.

"Oh my bad... so after he found the orb, I took it and accidentally dropped it and broke it,,, although it looked precious but I broke it.. after that a vey strong atmosphere surrounded us and caught Lucario... he shot me with his Aura Sphere so i could escape from that cave.. he sensed danger then let me escape... and he trapped in that cave. I didnt know what to do back then, my friend just killed in front of my eyes, and all i can do was blame myself to be the cause of his death.." Kangashkan said with a sad face.

"Wait, wait, so that precious Purple Tear was broken and we have to study all about that Orb's History, is because of ? MAN, IT SUCKS. I bet if he didnt broke it then the purple tear will be just fine" Kit said in telepathy.

"So... what is that Purple Tear has to do with your 'Emergency Situation'?" asked.

"Oh yes... I forgot, after I returned to town, I met a pokemon named Uxie... and she told me that she was trying to search for Purple Tear too... and I told her my story, and she was trembling with fear, and said I was a very fool person." Said Kangashkan.

"Why so?" Gardevoir asked.

"She said that the Purple Tear was used by a pokemon named Shiftry to collect Psychic, ghost, and dark pokemon's souls to make himself a very powerful pokemon.. but in progress of collecting, the Purple Tear remains stationery and Shiftry also lost half of his power. But as shiftry lost half of his power, a illusionary shiftry with multiple power of the original wander around the world, searching for a PsiDarGho (Psychic Dark Ghost) Pokemon to be sacrificed... in the process of collecting, Shiftry's and all PsiDarGho pokemon's souls were trapped inside the Tear. So if we want to stop shiftry, we must get the Tear then liberate the souls using Uxie's, Mesprit's, and Azelf's power.. so when I broke the Tear, I also broke Shiftry 's Plan and gave him a second chance..." Kangashkan said.

Everybody was can only sit in a silence.. but Sawk remembered something and asked.

"So... about the 'emergency situation'?"

"OH YES!" Kangashkan looked like he just remembered that and everyone sighed.

"You see... yesterday I got a letter from someone... declaring an attack... I was told to come to the cave but it is a very long journey to get to that forest... so I decided to stay here and dismiss all the student to keep them away from daner... because I believe 'she' will come again.." Kangashkan said.

"She? Who is she?" Sawk asked.

"Shiftry's amazing partner.. she once attacked me and we ended up in a draw, but she was very damaged, and she went back to Shiftry's castle" Kangashkan said.

"What? Shiftry has a castle? Wow.." said in impression.

"Wow... a villain waiting for someone to fight him! And a long journey to complete it! What an amazing life have!" Kit said with impressed face. Kit felt so tire sitting in same psitoin so he wanted to change his sitting position but as he did it his head bond the table and caused a sound. Suddenly Gardevoir turned and saw the table. After that Gardevoir told the other teacher to teleport because she felt something dangerous here. So she teleported the teachers and said something.

"Go home now kids, you shouldnt hiding in my presence." After that Gardevoir teleported herself. Now only Kit and his friends remaining. They came out from their hiding.

" *sigh* its because of you Kit" Haunter said with a bored voice.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. But said something about feeling 'danger'?" Kit said.

"In that case we should go home now" Surskit said. Looked like she was scared.

"Nah, if there is danger we will fight it!" Kit said.

Suddenly someone opened the class' door and everyone was so shocked and they cant move from their place because of fear.

"Who? Who is hs?" everybody asked the same question inside their mind.

" Excuse me?" a girl voice said that. Everybody turned to see and very relieved to know it was just a girl.

"Wew, man, you shocked us. What happened? What brings you here in this school? You look new to me." Haunter said.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes I'm new in this place, I'm searchng for my accecories, it look white and soft." The girl said. And everybody was confused because they didnt remember ran into something like that. But Haunter remembered the thing they found beside Lucario statue.

"Ah, maybe this?" Haunter ofeffereed the 'thing' to the girl.

"Ah yes, that is my accecories, may I take that now?" the girl took the thing and used it on he head.

"Oh yes, pardon me, my name is Gothorita, nice to meet you" the girl said with a smile. Haunter looked so happy.

"Ah, Gothorita, you are new right? Would you mind if I take you aroud and tell you about places near here?" Haunter asked.

"Good! I was going to ask that too! Shall we go?" so Gothorita and Haunter went outside. Leaving Kit and the other stood in silence.

" What was that?" Kit asked.

"Dunno. But I think we should catch for Haunter. Before he go too far" Mothim said.

"Hey, do you think Haunter just fell in love at the first sight? Just look at his face." Swadloon said.

"I dunno. Well lets go." Kit said and they went outside to follow Haunter.


	3. Kit, Ch3

Haunter : *drawing a picture*

Kit : "What are you drawing?"

Haunter *quickly hide it* "aaah nothing"

Regi : "Aih, I can see gothorita's over there on your paper"

*everyone laugh a little*

Haunter : "At least I'm not mentally single anymore like the author"

Swadloon : "Ouch, that hurts, Regi. Well everyone lets enjoy the story! There is nothing too late to be explored!"

Regi : "One more thing! Thanks KamidereQueen for the review xD"

-Chapter 3 : Journey Begin, a Bunch of Events-

Haunter walked around the town and introduce them to Gothorita. Kit and the others followed them as they were a spy. Haunter looked so nervous when doing so, and after the last famous place of the town introduced, Gothorita said that she wanted to go home and she said thank you to Haunter. so Gothorita went home and Haunter stood quietly and stared at the orange sky... Kit and the others approached him.

"Hey whats goin on?" Kit asked.

"Gothorita... she is beautiful isnt she.." Haunter said as he wa still looking at the sky.

"Wait.. wait.. wait, dont tell me you fell in love at the first sight?" Swadloon said with a tricky face.

"Oh yes? Maybe so, but I dont know this feeling.. its just.. wow" Haunter said. He was really looked like people who fell in love. After that Haunter told them to go home and they walked home. After they arrived home they had dinner together and spent some time together... until they wanted to sleep. They went to bedroom and prepared everything for the most comfort sleeping experiece.

"Haih... good night everyone.. guess I'm going to sleep early today" Swadloon said. Usually Swadloon is the one who sleep the most late.

"Well good night.. I'm going to try sleeping" Mothim said as he was lying on bed. Haunter looked so happy and his smile couldnt disappear from his face. Kit who was very curious about his pal Haunter's feeling couldnt sleep too.

"Hey Haunter...What are you going to do tomorrow? Since school was dismissed, we dont have anything to do, right?" Kit asked to Haunter.

"I dont know... maybe I'm going to search for that girl again..." Haunter said with a big smile.

" *sigh* Haunter... seems like you have found your love, havent you?" said Kit with a small chuckle and he lied on floor. Kit sleep on floor since the bed wont fit 5 people at once. And he is a water type so it doesnt bother him much to sleep on a cold surface. Kit was thinking about life.. about how will he go on adventure.. and suddenly Kit remembered something. He sat and looked at his friends who were sleeping.

"HEY GUYS! Hear me out! I have a great idea!" Kit said with a very excited voice. Right after he aid that everybody's eyes were wide awake. And Surskit was awaken by Kit's voice. They know Kit's idea will alway so crazy and insane. A few years ago Kit and Haunter once sneak into teacher's room just to know their scores, and they did it with a crazy ways such as tricking teachers, battling teachers, climbing spying, etc. So everybody was excited to hear Kit's idea.

"What is it" Haunter asked.

" You remember this Purple Cave?" Kit asked his friends.

"The one said this afternooon? Of course we do" Mothim said.

"Hey, dont tell me..." Swadloon said.

"Yes, I'm telling you... we're going there!" Kit said with shiny eyes.

"What I thought you were going to say there are berries there" Swadloon said.

"OF COURE NOT, SILLY!" Kit said with a little loud voice.

"So... we're going there." Kit continued. Everybody was just sit quietly.

"Go there? Fine... wait what, GO THERE? You mean defeating this amazing Shiftry and his partner?" Swadloon said unbelieveablely. Kit nodded giving him a 'yes' sign.

"I mean just imagine we beat that creepy villain! Even though we're not that strong we can train ourselves! This is a very good opportunity since school is dismissed! Dont you think so?" Kit said. Everybody once again sat quietly, thinking about Kit's offer... and after a long debate Mothim and Swadloon agreed.

"Yes, I thought I will go, and Mothim will go too... since its 'holiday' I think there is no wrong point in Kit's offer"Swadloon said

"Great! What about you Haunter and Surskit? Are you in for our adventure?" Kit asked.

"Hmm... I dont know... if join you I wont be able to meet Gothorita.." Haunter said with a little downed voice.

"In that case, just ask Gothorita to join us! Not only you join us, you can show her your amazingness to impres her!" Kit said like he was selling a brand new product to a peasant. He was so excited.

"Wait... you right! I'll ask her to join us tomorrow!" Haunter said.

"Wait tomorrow? We havent done any preparation!" Mothim said.

"Cmon Mothim. We can do that tomorrow and go fo our adventure the afternoon" Kit said.

" What about you Surskit?" Kit asked her.

"Well... I dont think I will help much... since I'm the weakest of all.." surkit seemed a little bit disappointed. But Kit wont let her be sad.

"Dont worry Surskit! We will help you to become stronger and we will help you if you are in danger! We got your back man!" and Kit keep encouraging Surskit with his 1001 wisdom words that come out at a time like this. In the end Surskit agreed to join.

"Wew,, Kit surely know how to convice people..." Swadloon said in impresion. And so they had a good time talking about their upcoming adventure and not long after that they fell asleep...

The next morning...

In an another peaceful morning.. but not that 'peaceful' for a house... its Kit's house. On 9AM they already woke up volunteerly and prepare for their adventure. They were busy with their own preparation.. but Haunter did his preparation fast, and told the other that he wanted to search for Gothorita. The other aprroved it and Haunter went for Gothorita.

"Hm.. he said that her house is near here..." Haunter said as he was looking for Gothorita's house. After a 26 minutes of searching, he found her house. He knocked the door and Gothorita came out. Haunter explained the circumstances and asked Gothorita if she wanted to join him or not. A little evilish smile flashed on her face but Haunter didnt care about it. It didnt tok much time for Gothorita to agree and prepare her stuffes for adenture. Haunter went back to his house and did a little finishing. They were so excited to do this adventure and Haunter was more excited since Gothorita was with them. And so they greeted people they know and said they were going to do some exploration. Clefairy was so touched because at last young people wanted to go adventure and he gave Kit and the others some foods as their supply on their journey. They went out from Grull City, and off to the Frei Road.

-Frei Road-

"So... where are we going now? Anybody have map?" Kit asked.

"I have one. I took it from school's library. It includes Grull city and its surroundings" Mothim said. Expect nothing less from Mothim's preparation. He even bring complete medicines needed like antidote, burn heal, etc.

"So.. here," Mothim opened the map and started observating. "Hmm... ah there is Purple Cave... seems to be a long journey... the closest way to reach it is to pass Gray Field first." Mothim said as everyone looked at the map.

"Cmon, that is the exciting pat of a journey! Come on everybody, off we go to the first destination! Gray Field!" Kit shouted and they went to Gray Field.

And so they walked to Gray Field.

- Gray Field -

"Hooo... so this is Gray Field... this is the first time I've ever come to this place." Kit said.

"Its so wide, and has many rocks..." suskit said.

"But it soooo wide. Where are supposed to walk?" Swadloon asked.

"Just look at the map" Gothorita answered.

Mothim looked at the map. "It seems we need to walk to north... no, south? Oooooh we must go West" Mothim said. And everybody doubted it. Gothorita took the map.. looked at it a bit, and said "North... we're going north" everybody was suprised by how fast she decided where to go.

"Wow.. have you been here before?" Haunter asked in impression.

"No.. all I did was just look at the map" Gothorita said with a smile. Haunter was touched and cant stop smiling. Kit thought that she would be helpful in their journey. And so they walked north. Two hours walkng and all they could see was rocks and big stones. As they were walking Surskit collected stones that interested her in shape. Surskit got star saped, cube shaped, and abstract shaped rocks. After a couple of minutes after that '2 hours' they ran into a big triangle stone. Upon seeing that Surskit ran spontaneously to the stone and suddenly the stone moved quickly a little far from Surskit. And everybody was shocked.

"Did the stone just moved by itself?" Swadloon asked.

" Yes. I believe what I see" Haunter said with a ball-ed eyes.

"Hey look there is someting here" Surskit said. She didnt seem to be surprised. Everyone looked at the 'something'. It showed a strange yet unique writing. Everyone was confused because they cant read it.

"This is a very ancient fonts.. hmmm I've seen this before... wait lemme try to read it" Mothim said.

"Must... shone... destroy... quilk... beware... came... something... bag.." Mothim said. And everyone could do nothing but stood silently.

"What a strange meaning.. quilk? What is that anyway.." Kit said.

"Wait, I think Mothim's translation is wrong" Gothorita said.

"Its must be 'Must destroy the stone quick before something big come' " Gothorita said.

"Wow. You are very knowledgeable..." Haunter said and Gothorita smiled.

"Ah yes looks like I mistaken in some letters.. thanks Gothorita" Mothim said.

"Now to destroy? Well just shoot it or smash it with someth-" Swadloon said that as she shot an energy ball towards the triangle stone, but something surprising happened, the stone moved and dodged Swadloon's attack. Everbody was once again surprised. Haunter tried to attack it but again it moved and dodged the attack. Kit and Mothim also tried to attack it. But the results were the same : the stone dodged it. Gothorita and Surskit sat and watched the others attacking in a chaos situation.

"Hmm... what do you think abot the stone? It seems like the one in Deoxys' legend isnt it?" Gothorita asked Surskit.

"Yes it is.. but it seems that this stone moves in a pattern... I saw it repeat a few movement just now" Surskit said. Gothorita was amazed with Surskit's analysis and quickly told the others. But as Gothorita explained the 'pattern' the ground shook a bit.

" What was that? An earthquake?" Swadloon said.

"What? I didnt fell anything" Mothim said.

"Me too" Haunter said.

"You're flying, stupid" Kit said with a plain face. Mothim and Haunter thought about it for a second and laughed like 'oh, how stupd we are' .

Another quake occured, and it increased the frequency.

" Guys I think something is coming. Something big" Gothorita said.

"What? Is this the big something said by the ancient writing?" Kit asked.

"Maybe so. Quick guys, destroy the stone! You got the plan, right?" Surskit said.

"Target the stone and the stone's next place right? But I dont know if the pattern you gave us is right, but we'll try it. Come on guys" Haunter said. And they tried it. But before they could do anything, Gothorita saw something and shouted.

"Guys! Look at that!" and everybody looked at Gothorita's pointing. A big pokemon, with a snake shaped body and steel based body was coming to them.

" What? Wtf is a Steelix doing here? Quick guys! Destroy the stooooooone!" Gothorita shouted. Kit and the other tried their best destroying the stone. Their attack hitted it but it wouldnt break. They keep trying until Steelix came near them.

"Guys its too late! Go and save your lives!" Surskit said and everybody started to ran, but Kit tripped and fell.

"Damn what does a slimy thing like this doing here?" Kit said angrily. Steelix arrived at their place and stared at Kit.

"Well I guess I need to fight you, Steelix" Kit said. The Steelix roared and swung its tail. Kit managed to dodge it, and the tail hiited the triangle stone and broke it. Suddenly Steelix petrified and a stepping stones appeared. Everyone could only standing, silence in thousands language.

"Well... that escalated quickly... I thought we were to fight" Kit said.

"Nah, dont think about it anymore. See the steeping stones? It seems like a leading for us. Lets follow it" Haunter said and they went following the stones, leaving the petrified Steelix in Gray Field.

Haunter : *drawing anther picture*

Kit : " *sigh* you really have fallen in love, dude"

Haunter : "Well what can I do? Wait I wanna go to the kitchen"

*Haunter walks and someone knocked the door*

Gothorita : "Hello everyone"

Regi : "Welcome Gothorita"

*Gothorita see Haunter's drawing and Haunter is back from the kitchen.

Everybody : ...

Gothorita : "Is that... me? Yikes its ugly"

*Haunter's face looks like as if he just doomed*

Haunter : "I...I..." Haunter cant say a thing.

*Everybody try to calm Haunter*

Surskit : "... its a mess, -v-'' well dear reader see you in the next chapter!"


	4. Kit, ch4

Kit : "Where is Regi?"

Mothim : "idk... maybe he's out for something"

Surskit : "Hey look at this figure"

*everyone looks at the figure*

Haunter : "Wow.. what an amazing figure!"

*Haunter drop it and break it*

Everyone : ...

*Regi comes*

Regi : Hey everyone!

*everyone runs out from Regi's room*

Regi : "Wa, what? ... that's strange. I'm gonna give them food anyway"

*Regi looks at the broken figure"

Regi : "WHAT? *sigh* those kids.. well everyone enjoy the story! There is nothing too late to be explored!"

-Chapter 4 : Double Deals for the Next Step-

And so they walked following the stepping stones. They kept walking and had a little chat. They laughed and Haunter had a chance to be closer to Gothorita. Haunter asked few questions to Gothorita and Gothorita answered happily. It looked like Gothorita had become more friendly than before. But everybody suddenly stopped at a point of the way. The stepping stones divided into two ways, to the left and right.

"... which way we should go?" Surskit asked.

"I dont know... both ways look the same" Mothim said.

"Mothim, try to see the ways from above" Kit said. Mothim flew high and saw something at the end of the right way. The left seemed to be endless if Mothim saw it. So they went to the right way. As they were walking they had a little conversation about the triangle stone which Steelix had broken. But when they walked fog covered the way and it was so thick.

"Wew guys be careful, this fog is so thick. Keep on touch with each other" Kit said. They hold onto each other so that they wouldnt lost. Mothim who was flying thought about something. He flapped his wings to clear the fog and he saw something strange. The fog quickly thicked and he flapped his wings again. Still didnt believe he flapped his wing again and realized something. Surskit wasnt there!

"Guys! Surskit is gone!" Mothim said in a worried voice.

"WHAT? You got to be kidding! SURSKIT!" Haunter shouted. Everybody shouted for Surskit but there was no answer.

"Maybe she went to the left way? Or she was left behind?" Gothorita said. They quickly ran back to the branched way.

-meanwhile—

"Hmm where is everybody? Am I walking too fast? Or I've left behind? Aaah I'm scared, I must walk fast" Surskit negan to run and she saw something.

"Hoo. A light in the middle of a fog, I guess its the exit" Surskit said happily. She ran to the light and arrived at a place. It was a green place, with many flowers and a big waterfall. It was a very beautiful place with fresh air and great view.

"Wiiii... a waterfall... aand many flowers too!" Surskit said happily and she walked around the flowers. She was so happy that she didnt realize someone was watching her.

"Hey you there!" a voice said.

" What? Who's there?" Surskit asked qith extra cautious.

"Hehehe... well well, what is a pokemon like you doing here?" the voice said and someone came out from a bush.

"Hey...yo, you.." Surskit said in surprising.

-Kit and the other-

" *pant* *pant*... finally we reached the start.." Swadloon said when they arrived at the branching point.

"Well lets go, maybe Surskit pass this way and she is lost!" Haunter said.

"Hey.. dont say something like that!" Gothorita said and Haunter was sorry. They went into the left way and ran all the way through. After a few minutes running, they saw a light.

"Maybe its the exit!" Mothim said.

"I thought you said there was no exit?" Haunter said.

"Well... its the fog's job to make me said that" after saaying that they came into a greeny place and beautiful places. It was Surskit's place.

"Wow... what a beautiful place..." Gothorita said in impression. They had time to take a look around until they heard someone's voice.

"NO! I'm the one!"

"NO! You're not! I'm the one!"

"Is that... Surskit's voice? Cmon guy lets check it out!" Kit said.

"Where it came from?" Gothorita asked.

"There! Behind the bushes over there!" Haunter said. Mothim who was flying just looked surprised. Kit asked what did he see but Mothim said "Just look for yourself. There is a big problem here"

Kit and the other ran into the bush, but before they passed the bush they came into a stone. A tablet.

"What is this? Anothe ancient writings? Hey Gothorita, what does it read?" Kit asked.

"I dont know.. I havent seen a stone tablet like this before..." Gothorita said.

Mothim took the tablet and read it aloud. "One must pass the test of bond to pass the place" he said.

"Wow... is that right?" Haunter said. Mothim looked confident and said it was true.

"But... 'test of bond'? what kind of test is it?" Swadloon said. Suddenly they heard a voice struggling behind the bushes. They destroyed the bush and saw something very stunning.

"Kit! And you guys!" Surskit's voice said. But there was no Surskit, only Surskits.

"Seriously... two of Surskit? How do we detect the true one?" Haunter said.

"Just pick both of her" Kit said.

"But what happened if the fake one will defeat us all? Wont that be dangerous?" Gothorita said.

"True but... just how?" Kit said.

"I'm the true Surskit! She is fake!" one of the Surskits said as she was pointing towards the other Surskit.

"No! I'm the true one!" the other one said to the other one.

And then the Surskits had a debate. Kit and the other was confused how they should find the true Surskit. Gothorita asked why they were worried because its normal to see two pokemons at a time. But then Mothim said that at around Gray Field was not Surskit's habitat. So its clearly dangerous if they saw a two same pokemons since they saw the stone tablets. Also they thought about 'why Surskit?'. Of course it was because Surskit was separated and arrived there first, Mothim told them so. And they were so hard to find the solution, and the Surskits were just ran around and shouted to each other.

"Man... this mess is lame.. I mean Surskit's voice is ringing in my head now" Kit said.

"I wonder how do we pass this 'test of bond'... just look around, this is a dead end, so if we pass this 'test of bond' an exit may pop out or something.." Haunter said.

They were thinking so hard. Kit and Haunter asked a few questions that maybe can be answered only by the real Surskit, but both of them answered the same. And always the same. Even the two Surskits perfectly fit the original Surskit's behavior. They once again thought about a solution. Swadloon asked the name of berries she lost the day before, and they both answered the same. Mothim told them to battle, but both showed the original Surskit's battling ability. They were so confused. Gothorita suddenly stood and everybody was curious. She told the others about her plan.

"Now... I have an idea, but I need your help guys." Gothorita said.

"What is it?" Kit asked.

"But first, I need luck. I hope I have enough. Its 50:50. I want you to choose one of the Surskit, and ask her a question that only the real one can answer" Gothorita said.

" But I thought it is useless?" Swadloon said.

"Just do it. Believe in me. And dont ask her until I give you signal" Gothorita said. Haunter quickly told and the other to believe in Gothorita. So Kit and the other called a Surskit. Gothorita went a little far and called the other Surskit. Gothorita rose her hand as the signal and they both asked Surskit.

"What did we found yesterday at the Lucario statue?" Haunter asked.

"Who came up with the idea of 'pattern based movement' at the triangle rock?" Gothorita asked. They asked the Surskits at the same time. And suddenly yet surprisingly both of the Surskit answered ...

" White thing"

Gothorita surprised and realised the Surskit in front of her was radiating an evil aura. She wanted to jump but the fake Surskit flashed so bright and everyone cant saw a thing.

"Waaa its so bright!'" Kit asked.

"Gothorita! Are you okay?" Haunter shouted. After he shouted, the flash was gone and they found theirselves was in the outer side of a cage.

"What? What cage is this?" Gothorita asked. "Surskit! Are you the real one?" she asked when she saw Surskit.

"Of course! I told you!" sursit said.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Surskit, I didnt believe you enough... and we ended up in this cage.." Gothorita said. And Surskit tried to shoote the Gothorita who was feeling guilty. And they heard a big crash. Surskit and Gothorita saw Kit and the other tried to broke the cage they were in.

"Everyone..." Gothorita said.

"Dont worry! We'll get you out of that cage! Damn, I cant pass this cage even in my invisible mode!" Haunter said.

"Hahahaha.. seems like you have passed the first test.. but dont worry, only few who believe fully their partners can pass the second test.." a voice suddenly echoed.

"Who's there?" Mothim shouted.

"Look, everyone!" Surskit said. And in the other in-side if the cage, stood two pokemons.

"Who are you?" Kit asked.

"Well.. well... I'm Grumpig.. and this is my partner Ditto.. I have guarded this place, to eliminate the travellers who didnt believe their partner much... can you past my tests?" Grumpig said.

"Well of course! I believe in my friends, after all!" Kit said.

"Well, well... so you said you believe your friends? Then I asked you, to choose your friends to attend my tests! I have two tests, so you must separate your team into two groups. Since you are six, one group must contains three pokemons, but those two in cages must be in one group, since they were caught in it! Quick, decide it!" Grumpig said.

Kit thought about it for a second. He wanted to share intellegence and strength in both groups. So he joined in Gothorita and Surskit, and leaving Haunter, Mothim, and Swadloon in a group. Haunter seemed unsatisfied, but he knew Kit's choice was good.

"Are you sure? Are you believe your friends who you have chosen in a group? To do their task well?" Grumpig asked.

"Do their task? Hmm... well I believe them, so its okay. Well we're ready when you're ready!" Kit said in confidence. Even though the other wasnt as confidencea as him.

"Well then, the test is divided into two groups, and for a set amount of time, your group will be switched. Well then, let the test begin!" Grumpig said and they were warped into somewhere else. Kit and his groups arrived at a strange place, seems like a dojo.

"Where is this? And what did that Grumpig meant by switching?" Kit said.

"Maybe we will be switched into the other group's place when the set amount of time is done. Well just see." Gothorita said.

Suddenly Grumpig appeared and said something. " Well, its the leader's group... your first phase is survival, while the other group is Puzzle! Do you believe your partners will be able to clear a few set of puzzles while you surviving here? if you dont believe them much, just call me and say give up. I have done telling the others the rule, so lets get started!" after explained that Grumpig disappeared. And suddenly a few pokemons, didnt seem to be a good pokemon. They started to attack Kit and his group. Kit and the other started their 'survival'.

-MEANWHILE—

"Okay guys, we arrived at the first puzzle!" Mothim said.

"Lets see... Puzzle Trigger!" Haunter shouted.

Suddenly the wall they were facing to turned and showed pictures of pokemons.

"What pokemon is that?" Swadloon said. It showed 5 pictures of pokemons and a writing 'Say Passcode'.

"Picture one shows a bull with triple tails... the second pic shows a one horned pokemon.. seemed like a rock type... the third picture shows big bear pokemon with a circle on its belly... the fourth one shows a small greeny pokemon, with two pink flowers on its head... and the last one... small Trashbag?" Swadloon said.

"Well, what a good explanation of yours, but I have eyes you know" Haunter said in sarcasm.

"Passcode? Wait we have to break the pokemon pics puzzle... well it shows pictures of Tauros... Rhydon... Ursaring... I dont know the fourth one... and the last is Trubbish.." Mothim said.

"Wew... good job Mothim. I think the fourth one is Shaymin" Swadloon said.

"So how do we supposed to find the pass code?" Haunter said. They kept quiet for a few seconds, thinkng. And suddenly Haunter said "TRUST!"...

and the wall broke, made them an exit.

"Wow, how do you know?" Mothim asked.

"Well, do you notice that all the pokemon is facing left? Except the shaymin is a little left-down...and the Tauros picture was the only one who have star above it... I thought It means front... and I got the idea..." Haunter exlpained..

"Wow... good analysis bro,lets keep going" Mothim said.

"Front?" Swadloon said.

"The front letter.. or the first letter" Haunter said.

"Well... what a weird solution.. but lets keep going.." Swadloon said and they advanced further.

-MEANWHILE-

"Wew, these pokemons are so stubborn.." Kit said.

"Well, they are weak but there are too many of them... I wonder how's Haunter's group doing.." Gothorita asked.

"Just believe in them. its the point if the test, isnt it?" Surskit said.

"Well,,, I guess I cant do anything but to keep fighting.." Gothorita said. And they kept fighting.

*everyone is eating in silence*

Regi : "Whats wrong?"

Kit : "Nothing.."

Regi : "Is it about the figure?"

*everybody is surprised*

Haunter : "Well.. we're sorry, Regilure.."

Regi : " *sigh* I know it... its okay.."

*everybody is touched*

Swadloon : "Than you Regi! You're so kind!"

Regi : "Well, although there will no lunch for you guys for 3 days from now xD"

Everyone : "NOOOOO!'

Surskit : "Well.. dear readers... Regi is so cruel... see you in next chapter.. hope I havent died of starving yet.. Bye..!"


	5. Kit, ch5

Kit : "Uuuuuhg... I'm starving..."

Swadloon : "Yeah... Regi was serious about our foods..."

*suddenly Regi come in and give them some foods*

Kit : "... is these foods poisoned?"

Regi : "Of course not! Just eat it. I cant stand seeing you guys starving like that"

Surskit : "Hmm this is good"

Haunter : "Hey dont eat that alone! Give us some!"

*Kit and the others started eating*

Regi : " *sigh* Those kids... well everyone enjoy the story! There is nothing too late to be explored!"

-Chapter 5 : A Blooming Fate-

"Geez, these pokemons just wont give up!" Gothorita sighed.

"I wonder what are the others doing right now.." Surskit said as they were fighting. Suddenly all the pokemons (The evil one of course) petrified.

"What? What is this?" Kit asked. Suddenly Grumpig appeared.

" Well, well... look at the pokemons, they will become petrified when its the time to switch. So beware everyone!" after said that Grumpig disappeared. After that Kit body became shining and they were warped into somewhere.

"Oh! Where are we? Are we in the puzzle area?" Gothorita asked.

"Maybe, just maybe. Well lets walk further ahead! There is a tunnel over there." Kit said. And they walked to the tunnel.

-MEANWHILE-

"Hey where are we?" Mothim said.

"Maybe its the survival thing. Look! There are pokemons petrified. Maybe they are the evil pokemons!" Haunter said. After that suddenly all the petrified pokemons became alive again.

"WHAT? Guys, guard on!" Mothim shouted and they started fighting.

-another meanwhile-

"Wow.. is this a puzzle? I cant even think the answer" Kit said. The wall they were facing to is an ordinary wall, but had a some colored circle on it. It had a blue colored circle, green, and red colored circle. And once again it said 'Say Passcode' on it.

"Hmm... a puzzle? And it said say passcode? What are we supposed to do?" Kit said.

" Of Course we must find the passcode!" Gothorita said . and they thought about it. Minute by minute they spent thinking about the passcode.

"Seriously! What are we supposed to know from this three circles?" Kit said.

"Hmm... maybe its related to pokemon? Because if you look closely it seems like a pokeball..." Gothorita said.

"Really? Then what does it mean?" Kit asked.

"Dunno...hmm... what do green, red and blue have to do with pokemon?" Surskit asked.

"OOH! Maybe its a type? Representing type I mean." Kit said.

They thought about it for a second. Suddenly Kit got an idea, and he was going to say something but Gothorita said something before Kit could say anything..

"Starter?" Gothorita said with doubt. And suddenly the wall turned and made them a way.

" Hey Gothorita, I was about to say that, too" Kit said, a little disappointed.

" Well the thing is that we've broken the code! Come on! To the next puzzle!"

And they ran furhter in. They entered a tunnel. They ran in it but it seemed that they've ran for so long.

"Is it jut me or we are like running for to long?" Kit asked.

"Yes, I feel that too. Just keep running guys. Maybe it is a long way." Surskit say.

They kept running, and Kit suddenly bumped onto something. "BAK!"

"OOUCH! My nose, my face, my soul!" Kit said in pain as he rolled on the floor.

"HHmm... its so dark here, but Kit bumped to a wall? We must turn on light to make us see!" Surskit said.

"Err.. thats common sense, Surskit. Now lets see how we turn on the light." Gothorita said. So Surskit and Gothorita searched for a light. Kit was still rolling on the floor in pain.

"Damn.. my face. that wall..." Kit said as he stood up and smashed the wall. Suddenly from the wall, a white shining powder came out.

"Huh? What was that?" Kit tried to smash the wall again and the powder came out again.

"Hey guys, look at my hand~ after I rubbed the wall my hand got this light~" Gothorita said as she showed her hand. Her hand was covered with shining powders and he looked very happy.

"Hey, that is the same powder!" Kit said. Surskit and Gothorita looked confused. Kit explained the 'shining powder'. After that Gothorita and Surskit started hitting the wall. the powder came out. And they kept hitting the wall untill the room was bright enough for them to see.

"Yay, now we can break th-" Kit said but they were warped to the dojo.

"e code... WHAT?" Kit shouted. Then the petrified pokemons started attacking them.

"Hey, what about Mothim's group? Are they gonna realize where is the light come from?" Gothorita said.

" *sigh* just believe in them. Mothim sure will be able to find out" Kit said. And Kit's group returned to the survival area.

-meanwhile-

"Hey, we're here" Haunter said.

"Ooh, I love you puzzle. I hate the pokemons on the survival area" Mothim said.

"Hmm.. lets act quick, see the wall over there, it must be the next puzzle." Swadloon said.

They walked to the wall, but Haunter realized something. The room was gettng darker as they walked.

"Hey guys.. is it just me, or this room is getting darker and darker?" Haunter said.

"Yeah, it not just you, I feel the same" Swadloon said. Not long after that, the room was in complete darkness and they couldnt see a thing.

"Well... now what are we gonna do?" Swadloon said. Swadloon and Mothim wandered around and kept bumping onto something. But Haunter didnt even touch something when he walked.

"Hey, Haunter, why dont you walk around? Dont just standing there do nothing" Mothim said because he thought Haunter was just standing and did nothing.

"But Mothim, I'm walking right now, and what is more cool, I can see clearly in the darkness, you forgot?" Haunter said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh yes, I forgot that you can see on the darkness. Now please Haunter, break the code" Mothim said and Haunter told them what he saw on the wall. he told them that he was just seeing a "TO" writing. They wondered about it for a second, and Haunter told them again that there was a 'Say passcode' writing too, like always. So they thought about the passcode, and Swadloon said something. She said that they must try saying "TO" just like the wall showed to them. Haunter and Mothim doubted her a little, but they said the passcode "TO" and they heard a sound of wall spinning.

"See? I told you" Swadloon said with a satisfied tone. So they walked carefully because it was dark there. They walked a little far, and slowly light started to cover their path.

"Ooh, finally. Lights!" Mothim said as he was flying like crazy. Swadloon and Haunter could just enjoy the light.

"Cmon guys, there is the next puzzle waiting for us!" Haunter said and they ran to find the next puzzles.

-Meanwhile—

"Man, all those pokemon is just seem to be more powerful! And AAAH, so many grass types!" Kit shouted as he was shooting ice beams. Well the only defense he could do to the grass types was his ice beam. There are many grass types as well as the other types, and the evil pokemons was just getting stronger and stronger.

"I wonder if the puzzle has done.. please guys, make it fast.." Gothorita said quietly.

Suddenly Gothorita warped.

" Hey. Where is Gothorita?" Kit said.

" I dunno, but it seems that she has been warped! Cmon Kit, lets keep fighting! We cant let our guard down!" Surskit said and she encouraged Kit. After that Mothim and Swadloon warped to the dojo, or the 'Survival area'.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kit asked.

"Dunno. We have just warped here and you ask us something like that? But one thing for sure Haunter was left in the Puzzle area, together with Gothorita" Mothim said as he was sudden-self-defencing. It looked like he knew that he was going to be attacked.

"Wait, what? Haunter? there? Together with Gothorita?" Kit asked with a big curious grin on his face as he was still fighting. Everybody thought about what could they do there, and just in a few second their laugh bursted out like crazy. After that they regained spirit to fighting, and the evil pokemon's boss came. The fought the boss with a happy heart, and managed to defeat it.

" Phew! What a fight.. and yeah, I wonder what is Haunter gonna do there, together with Gothorita..." Mothim said. And everyone imagined a same thing. Haunter confessed his feeling? Haunter melted of love? Or the worst, Haunter was going to kiss her? Or even worse...

"Hey hey stop your dirty mind guys." Surskit said while she held her laugh.

" Hahaha, well Surskit, you are going to have that kind of thing too when you grow up someday" Kit said while he patted Surskit's head.

"Now, lets just wait what are they going to do to make us pass this test of bond" Swadloon said. And they began to rest on the survival area.

-meanwhile-

"He, Hey... what are we supposed to do now?" Haunter said with a blushing face, knowing he was alone with Gothorita.

"Hmm... maybe we must go to the next puzzle, but why are our groups separated like this?" Gothorita asked.

"We, well.. I dont know, but lets just go on" Haunter said nervously.

And so they walked into the next puzzle, and the wall there showed some ancient letters. Gothorita stared at it for a while, and she told Haunter what she read from it.

"To pass the last one you must gather all the pieces of the past, and take the good will so that you can go further in this rough life." Gothorita said.

"What? What does it mean?" Gothorita said because she couldnt understand.

"Hmm.. maybe it want to tell us to say all the passcode we have got from the previous puzzles. Because there is another 'Say passcode' down there" Haunter said as he was pointing the bottom right corner of the wall.

"Oh yes, I didnt see it. Thank you. Now we just have to remember all the passcode we have said.." Gothorita said and they started thinking.

A few minutes passed and they were able to remember all the previous passcodes.

"Hmm.. lets see... 'TRUST IS THE BEST STARTER TO A GOOD BOND OF FRIENDSHIP' .." Gothorita said.

"Haha, the last passcode is so wow. I mean its so poet-ish, isnt it?" Haunter said, trying to make a topic with Gothorita.

"Hahah, you're right.. maybe I'm feeling like you guys are my friends after all... not just some strangers.." Gothorita said with a low voice. Haunter asked what did she say because he didnt hear what she said. Gothorita said it was nothing. And so they continued their path and found a tablet stone and a guidebook. They did as the book said and finally Haunter and Gothorita came back to the dojo area. They had a little celebration and some story-telling about what happened when they were doing the test. Suddenly Grumpig came.

"Hahahah! Well done, young explorers. You have done this test! Now I bet you will be able to continue your way. Past this place are places that are far more dangerous! Be careful young exlporers, if you dont have strong bond, you sure will perish" Grumpig said.

"Haha. Thanks old man, now lets go everybody!" Kit said and everybody and everyone started to ran.

"Good bye old man Grumpig!" everyone shouted.

" *sigh* kids these days." Grumpig said that and he vanished.

-Gray Field -

And so the night comes and Kit's group built some tents for them to stay.

After they did some preparation, finally they had some rest. Everybody was asleep but Kit and Haunter were awake like always.

"Hey Haunter, what happened yesterday?" Kit asked with his naughty grin.

"Wh, what? Yesterday? What do you mean?" Haunter looked confused.

"Aih, you were together with Gothorita at the puzzle area werent you?" Kit said with his grin once again.

"o, oh... nothing happened... I just, I was too nervous to do anything" Haunter said with a nervous voice.

"Hahahaha, thats so not you, cmon Haunter I know you can do it! Win her heart! I'm on your side, bro" Kit said encouraging Haunter.

"Hahah, I know. Thanks bro. Now I'm goint to sleep, nite, Kit" Haunter said and he started to sleep. And Kit just lied down and watching the starless night sky until he was finally asleep. .

The morning came. But no one was awake yet because of yesterday's event. Until Mothim woke up and woke everyone else. They cleaned their stuffes and prepared for the journey.

"Hmm... now where we should go?" Kit asked.

" The map shows the closest next place to the purple cave is... the Hailing Forest." Mothim said as he was looking at the map.

"Well everyone, what are you waiting for? Lets continue our journey to the Purple Cave!" Kit said and off they went to the Hailing Forest, without knowing what is waiting for them there..

Regi : "Well guys how was the food?"

Haunter : "Mmm... it was delicious! thanks anyway"

Kit : "Yeah, surely it was very-very delicous"

Regi ; "Well, do you know that I havent paid it?"

*everyone petrified*

Kit ; "NOOOOO EVERYONE! SPIT IT OUT!"

*Kit is getting insane*

Kit : "My money... my precious money.."

Swadloon : " *sigh*.. what can we do? Lets collect our money and pay for that"

Regi : "Ahahahahah! How fun! Dont worry guys, I have paid it of course"

*Everyone relieved and Kit stared at Regi*

Kit : "You made me like crazy! Take this! Ice beam!"

*Regi take a already-burned-stick-above-the-stove*

Regi : "Hot Sword! HAHAHA your ice beam cant defeat me!"

*Kit and Regi fight like crazy*

Surskit : " *sigh* they always fight like this... well dear readers see you in the next chapter! Goodbye! Miss you!"


	6. Kit Ch6

Kit : "Wew... it has been a long time...since Regi started this tale... many good memories had happened... the best.. the worst... out tears which we had shed together... will remain in this mind of mine.. now is the time.. I hope you guys will be alright... although we are separated by distance.. we will ne-"

*Regi hits Kit's head*

Kit : "Ouch! Hey what's that for?"

Regi : "Stop that silly drama line of yours. You are still alive and you're still staying in my room"

Kit : "Hmph, anyway where is everyone?"

Regi : "Dunno. Maybe they're out for some games and didnt tell you"

Kit : "WHAT? I'll get them! Just wait and see!"

*Kit goes out and a few minutes later Haunter and the others come*

Haunter : "Hi, Regi. We've just bought some new game consoles. Anyway where's Kit?"

Swadloon : "Yeah, usually he's the most fired up one when we buy something like this"

Regi : " *gulp* dunno. Anyway lets try the new games"

Mothim : "Well then.. dear readers! Enjoy the story! There is nothing too late to be explored!"

Haunter : "Where does this plug suppose to be jacked?"

*Regi and the others playing the game*

-Chapter 6 : An Elder to be Recognized-

-Hailing Forest entrance-

"Hey guys.." Kit said.

"What is it, Kit?" Haunter asked.

"Well... I'm just thinking of this.. but would it be much more great if we have our own nickname? I mean like Gothorita's name is too long and I wont like if I have to shout 'GOTHORITAAA' when she's in danger. I mean its too long" Kit said.

"Hm.. you're right... I would like to have nickname too, just like you, Kit" Gothorita said with a pure smile. Kit noticed Haunter's glaring.

"We, well.. I think you guys should make your nickname right now" Kit said.

"Call me Drauss" Haunter said.

"Wow... what a cool name and a quick decision" Gothorita said in impression. That made Drauss felt good.

"Well.. call me Ryuwei..." Gothorita said.

"Aah, me, call me Miika" Surskit said.

"What a cute name you made, Miika" Ryuwei said to her. And Miika smiled.

"Call me Shuroi and Mothim Haigo" Swadloon said.

"Hm... so Haunter is Drauss.. Gothorita is Ryuwei.. Surskit is Miika... Swadloon is Shuroi and Mothim is Haigo.. well thats it for the nicknames, lets continue our journey!" Kit said happily.

"What a memorising ability he has..." Ryuwei said.

"Well, thats him" Drauss said.

And they went in to the Hailing Forest. They walked in, and met few wild pokemons and they were attacked by a few bug pokemons.

"Hey! Get off me you airhead pokemon!" Haigo said. It seemed that he was very annoyed by the bug pokemons.

"These pokemon are completely harmless but they just wont stop coming! I mean, Haigo you dont have to kill them anyway becau- " suddenly a somehow-slimed Caterpie fell onto Ryuwei's head.

"AAAAAH KILL IT!" she shouted. Everyone was worried and Drauss took the Caterpie.

"Th, thank you... but what is this slimy thing?" Ryuwei said as she was cleaning the slimy thing. She seemed very disgusted by it.

"Ryuwei... I think you're dreaming.. but.. there is no slimy thing in your body like you said. You are completely clean.. the Caterpie just now was just fell down.." Shuroi said.

"Huh? Oh? The slimy thing is gone? But I swear I saw it!" Ryuwei said, trying to convice the others.

"Hahah, maybe you're too scared becasue of this place's atmosphere. Well lets continue" Kit said.

Ryuwei was still curious about it but she let it go and continued their journey. On the way, there were so many strange thing happening like the one happened to Ryuwei. They were so curious about it. They walked and kept walking until they arrived at a strange looking house.

"Wew... what a strange looking house..." Haigo said.

"And its surrounded by many plants!" Miika said.

"Of course it is. This is a forest after all. Maybe this house has been here for a long time" Drauss said.

"Well, lets try knock the door. Who knows someone will come" Kit said and just when they wanted to step ahead, a pokemon showed up.

"What? Who are you?" Kit asked. But the stranger pokemon was just stood quietly. Everyone stood quietly on their place. No one thought about attacking nor escape. Suddenly the stranger pokemon dashed staight to Drauss. Kit noticed that and quickly jumped then smashed stranger pokemon. The stranger pokemon jumped and dodged Kit's smash.

"Damn... you're fast" Kit said.

"... weakling" after saying that the stranger pokemon disapperaed.

"What? Just like that?" Kit said in a disappointment and a curiousity.

"Drauss!" Miika shouted. Kit turned and shocked by what he saw. Drauss was hurted very badly. As if he was dying, but there was no outer scars.

"What happened?" Kit asked, he was very worried.

"I...dont...kn..ow...he...just..att...a...m...e..." Drauss said with a very painful face. And he fell down.

"Drauss!" Miika shouted.

"Quick, bring him to that strange looking house!" Kit said.

They lifted Drauss and brought him to the strange looking house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Shuroi said.

"Fast! Just open the door and enter! Its an emergency!" Kit said as he was holding Drauss. Drauss looked very pale and his voice was hoarse and sounded very painful.

"Okay we're getting in, stranger!" Shuroi opened the door and they rushed in. They quickly noticed there was a bed and some kind of medical kits and a bowl of warm water. They lied Drauss there and treated him. They give them potions, but Drauss' condition didnt seemed to be better.

"Man.. whats going on here? is he poisoned or something?" Kit said angrily. "Damn that pokemon..."

"Oh my Goodness! Whats going on here?" a female voice said.

"Nothing to worry about, Celebi. They just have an emergency situation." a male voice said.

"Aa.. ah, I'm sorry we went in without telling you.. are you the owner of this house? We're so sorry-" Miika said and quickly the pokemon named Celebi rushed to Drauss.

"Save the apologize for later! What happened to your friend? He is badly seriously poisoned and in a bad dream!" Celebi said and she looked very worried.

"I heard a noise out there so I prepared these things in case someone is attacked and our house is the only option.." another pokemon showed. He helped Celebi healed Drauss. A few moments later, Drauss was healed completely.

"Waw... what a great healing power.." Ryuwei said.

" *sigh*... he was poisoned and bad dreamed. If he didnt get right treatment he could die." Celebi said. And everybody was relieved. They had a little chat and thanked Celebi and the other pokemon for helping them.

"Well everybody, he is Simisage... you can call him Smage. I'm Celebi and you can call me Ciel" Ciel said.

"Well I'm Kit, the injured pokemon just now is Drauss, she is Ryuwei, this is Miika, and that is Haigo and Shuroi" Kit said as he was introducing his friends.

After that Smage gave them a little snacks and have a little chat again about why they came at the Hailing Forest. Kit told them and Smage was shocked. He didnt believe it, because he knew who was Shiftry and he once fought him. He wanted to prohibit Kit and the others, but he saw Kit and his friends' real spirit, so he didnt do it. Although it seemed they would have a bad journey..

So Smage and Ciel let them stay in their house for a while. They said that they would go to continue their journey on the next day. So they slept until night came.

Kit was awaken by a ringing sound.

"Ouch.. whats that? I'm still sleepy... *yawn* " Kit said. After that he saw a flash light dashed in front of his eyes.

"GRAH! Whats that?! My eyes..." Kit said. That flash light was just dashed away in the middle of darkness.

"Looks like that light went outside. But whats that light supposed to do with the ringing sound I heard? Well I'm gonna check it out" Kit said and he went out.

He saw a light, a warm light in front of Smage's house.

"Waw... what a beautiful light..." Kit said as he lost his consciousness and he started walking into the light. From the light came out a voice...

"Got you now..." a voice said softly... suddenly,

"LEAF STORM!" a storm of leaves shot to the light and that light began to stop shining.

"Wh, What?" Kit said. "What happened?"

"Calm down boy... you were going to be eaten by that light.. its an enemy!" Smage said. He was the one who shot the Leaf storm.

The light came back to its bright form.

"Hehehe... so you noticed me eh? I was almost got that stupid boy.. now lets see if you are worthy enough for battling me!" the light said and it shot a beam. Smage blocked it and reflected it back with his Seed Wall.

"Careful, Kit. She is a tough enemy" Smage said.

"She?" Kit asked.

"Well well. Looks like I'm going to have some fun battle!" the light said. And it jumped and attacked Kit.

Kit : " HEY!"

Regi : "What?"

*Stop playing game*

Kit : " Why are you guys playing without me?"

Drauss : "Well... you werent here when we play it"

Kit : "You guys.. how could you!"

Haigo : "Relax, we have kept a game for you. Here"

Kit : "Wow, thanks"

*play it*

Kit : "Aa... one more thing, Regi"

Regi : "Hm? What is it?"

Kit : "Where the hell is Seed Wall move came from? Its not exist in the move catalog"

Ryuwei : "Yeah, he is right, I cant find it" *Reading the catalog*

Regi : "Hahaha, I just made that xD "

Miika : "Well... I think there is gonna be a more insane moves... okay dear readers, see you in the next chapter!"

Kit : "How if you make 'Kit Super Special Combo Attacks' ?"

Regi : "No way! It sounds very mainstream anyway"

Kit : " -3- "


	7. kit, ch7

Miika : "Hm? Its rare to see no one in this room"

*walks around Regi's room*

Miika : "Ouh! Hi dear readers! It seems like we've arrived at chapter 7 xD I hope you are enjoyed with this story"

*suddenly the wall exploded and Miika is shocked*

Miika : "WA! What is that?"

Kit : "Aqua spiral!"

Drauss : "Black embrace!"

Regi : "Holy blade!"

Shuroi : "Oh, hi Miika, sorry to surprise you, but those three keep fighting like that. We bought a sword, we found it at a very-cheap blackmarket"

Miika : "Wew... well, dear readers, enjoy the story! There is nothing to lat-"

*something explodes on Miika's side and Miika thrown*

Shuroi : "Wow.. that was hurt. Anyway there is nothing late to be ex-"

*Kit's ice beam hits Shuroi*

Kit : "Ah sorry!"

Drauss : "You'll not escape! Needle of Hatred!"

*Kit dodged it and Regi attacked Drauss*

Kit, Regi, and Drauss : "Well guys! There is nothing too late to be explored!"

Regi : "White CUT!"

Haigo : "... enjoy the story!"

*Miika and Shuroi fainted*

-Chapter 7 : Step into the Light-

"WAAAH! What kind of move she used? This freakin light is keep chasing me!" Kit said as a strange light was following him.

"Ouch! Its hot! Water gun!" Kit shot water gun at the light and the light was gone.

"Seed Crash!" Smage shot brown bullets but the light dodged it.

"HA! Is that all you got? Feel my signature! Wrath of the Sky!" suddenly a warm and embracing light covered the area.

"Uuh.. what is this light? I cant move regularly.. it slows our moves!" Kit said. He wanted to run but he was so slow that he was hit by the light's attack.

"Aarg! This stupid light! Ice beam!" Kit shot an ice beam. But the ice beam moved so slowly.

"WHAT? My ice beam is like floating!" Kit said in anger. Kit noticed the light starting to use a move, and he ducked as quick as possible.

"Psychic!" the light float the ice beam, flipped its way towards Kit. But luckily Kit was already ducked enough to dodge the ice beam.

Suddenly the house door was opened.

"Hey.. what is going on here? its so noi-" Drauss said and an ice beam was just freeze the door.

"DAMN! Whoa what was that?" he said in a very shocked tone.

"What s going on here? Kit? ? why are you two moving so slowly? And what is that light?" Drauss asked hopelessly.

"Careful Drauss! This area had covered with her spell! The light is an enemy!" Smage shouted.

"Greeeeennnnnn Slllaaaasssshhhh!" Smage jumped and raise his blade-looking leaf energy. But the light easily dodged it.

"Waw. are surely so slow now. Well that light is our enemy? Then let me attack!" Drauss dashed to the light. But Drauss wasnt affected by the 'Wrath of the Sky'.

"What? This person isnt afected by my signature? Uugh, Magical Draw!" the light spun and shot a card-shaped energy blast to the surroundings.

"Waa! Black Spiral!" Drauss spun and created a pitch-black tornado that absorbed the energy blast and the slow-maker-light.

"WHAT? He vanished my signature? This cant be!" the light seemed worried.

"OOH? I can move normally! You! You will pay for this! Hydro Pump!" Kit used hydro pump. And the light fainted due to her wasted energy.

"Is her arleady fainted?" Drauss asked.

"It seems so" Kit answered. After that they were happy to defeat an enemy. But the light shone and just vanished.

"WHAT?" who did that?" Kit said.

"Its okay, Kit. He wont come back here anyway" Drauss said.

"Well, kids, lets get back into the house before something show up again" Smage said. He seemed exhausted. And so they went back to the house, to get some rest.

-The next morning-

"Wake up guys!" Ciel's voice echoed through the house.

"Why Kit and Drauss havent awaken yet? Its rare to see Kit sleeping until day" Shuroi said as they were eating breakfast.. Smage could just smile.

"HEY! What time is it!?" suddenly Kit shouted and ran into the dining room.

"Dont worry. Its still 8AM." Ciel said. Kit relieved and returned to his room to wake Drauss up. After that they had a breakfast and Smage told Kit and Drauss to come to his room.

-Smage's Room-

"What is it?" Kit asked.

"Its not someting very important but, I want to say thank you for defeating the light yesterday, and do you know who is that light?" Smage asked.

"Hm... yeah, she didnt say anything about her name or identity..."Drauss aksed.

"Who is she anyway?" Kit asked.

"Well, she is one of Shiftry's Black Force" Smage said.

"What? You mean like bosses? Like Or*ci*n Se*s in F*ir* T*i*?" Kit asked.

Smage facepalmed. "We, well... you may say yo, but you dont need to use censorship like that. Anyway, she just one of it, and I'm sure the one who attacked Drauss yeterday was one of it too." Smage said.

"Hm..hm.. but why they came here?" Drauss said.

"Probably its because of me" suddenly Ciel showed up. "I'm a psychic type after all"

"Maybe.. that why I thougt we should move" Smage said. "Kit, your group is going to continue your journey right? How about we join you?" Smage asked.

"Hm... well I-" Kit said and suddenly Drauss said "Dont worry, we happily allow you to join us, we must pay our debt after all"

"Hoho... what a spirited traveler.. well I guess me and Ciel will pack our stuffes.. and we should go on midnight.." Smage.

"Midnight? Isnt it dangerous? In the middle of forest like this?" Kit asked.

"Well this forest is very peaceful at midnight. So we will be okay" Smage said.

"Ooh.. okay then, I'll tell the others" Kit said.

"Hey Kit, I'm hungry" Drauss said.

"And why are you telling me?" Kit said.

"You guys should eat your breakfast. Its getting cold" Ciel said and she went to dining room.

"Hm.. Smage." Kit said.

"What?"

"You know.. I'm kind of sense maternity from Ciel.." Kit said.

"Ohohoh.. yes.. she was the one who take care of me when I first arrived and fainted here in the Hailing Forest... all my team mates left me and so I live here together with her.. but be careful!" Smage said.

"What is it?" Kit and Drauss asked.

"She can be.." Smage said.

"Can be what?" they asked again in curiousity.

"When she is angry..." Smage said.

"When she is angry.." they repeated.

"She can be..." Smage said.

"She can be.." they repeated. They seemed to very curious.

"Very.." Smage said, he tried to hold his laugh.

"VERYYYYYYYYY?" curiousity overloaded.

"WHY YOU TWO WONT EAT YOUR BREAKFAST?! EAT IT NOW!" Ciel suddenly showed up and shouted.

"Ye, yes ma'am!" Kit and Drauss surprised and quicly ran into the dining room. Smage was just could laugh.

-the night arrived-

"Okay guys!" Kit said.

"Lets goo!" Miika shouted.

"Hey thats my line!" Kit said and Miika grinned.

"Well kids lets go" Smage said and they went outside.

- Hailing Forest-

"...we just walked outside the house.. what is the nameplate 'Hailing Forest' doing there" Ryuwei said.

"Its okay though." Haigo said.

" , how about your house? What are you going to do with that?" Shuroi asked.

"Well,,,,, this." Smage threw a lighted match and burned his house.

"Whaaaatt?" everyone shouted.

"Its okay! Now let just continue your journey! I'm with you!" Smage walked and a small tear dropped from his eyes. Ciel realised that and felt sorry.

"Damn that Shiftry..." she said.

And so they walked to the deeper part of Hailing Forest.

Ryuwei : "Is it just me or this chapter seems shorter somehow?"

*quiet*

Ryuwei : " *sigh* really.. did I just talk to myself?"

Drauss : "Nope. This chapter really is shorter"

Ryuwei : "Drauss! Where does everyone go?"

Drauss : "I dunno. Well do you want some cakes?"

Ryuwei : "With pleasure! "

*meanwhile in the playpark*

Shuroi : "Green Vines!"

Kit : "Ha! What a stupid name! Vines are green! Liquid splash!"

Regi : "Not all vines! Take this! Howling Slash!"

Miika : "Everyone gets a little crazy today.."

Haigo : "Tornado Spin!"

Miika " Kyaaa! Well dear readers see you next chapter!"

*meanwhile in Regi's room*

Drauss : "... I think I miss something"

Ryuwei : "Hm? what is it?

Drauss : "Oh, nothing"


	8. Kit, ch8

Ryuwei : " Lalala..."

*BOOOM*

Ryuwei : "Aih, what is that?"

Kit : "Heeah!"

Regi : "You're not gonna escape this time!"

Haigo : "Yeah, feel this! Wind spiral!"

*Ryuwei spun around and blasted to the sky*

Miika : "What is that?"

Regi : "... I dont know"

*meanwhile*

Ryuwei : "Those kids..."

*Ryuwei arrived to a lone island*

Ryuwei : "Hmm... how did I ended to a place like this?"

Ryuwei : ".. hey thats a pokemon..."

*she walks into the pokemon*

Pokemon : "..."

Ryuwei : "Whats your name?"

-Chapter 8 : Now We Know-

They walked into a deeper part of Hailing Forest.

"Hm,... its geting darker..." Shuroi said.

"Its not darker, this place is totally shielded from the sun.." Smage said.

"But how do we know if its night or day?" Miika said.

"Hmm... actually I'm used to hunt for fruit, so I'll tell you.." Smage said and suddenly an indian-like shouting echoed through the forest.

"Oh, they're coming. Its a sign that its afternoon." Ciel said.

"They? Who are them?" Kit said in confusion.

"Just follow me, hide in the bushes, quick!" Smage said and they hid in the bushes.

"...um, why bushes?" Miika said.

"I dont know, but I've never been found when I hid in the bushes" Smage said. They hid as the indian-like shouting came closer.

"Whew.. I'm afraid," Drauss said. But Smage told them to be quiet. And so the indian-like shouting passed through them.

"Wow.. there are so many of them." Kit said to himself. They waited quietly inside the bushes. They were sitting quietly... waiting for the shouting to completely passed. Suddenly Haigo shouted. Everybody was very surprised and looked at Haigo with a "Why-did-u-do-that-bastard?!" Look.

The shouting group stopped. And they searched for that voice's source.

"Why did you do that huh?!" Ciel asked Haigo with a angry whisper tone.

"I, I dont know! Someone or something just stabbed me in my wing so I shouted, it hurts!" Haigo said. And what was more amazing, he talked with a normal tone.

"... good job Haigo" Miika said. And All the indian-shouting-ers started to chase them.

"RUUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEE" Smage yelled and they ran. They ran as fast as they could. With a nasty sharp spears flying towards them.

"How the hell these spears are shot?" Kit said as they were running. But, a nostalgic yet stupid mistake happened. Yeah, Ryuwei fell to the ground.

"Ryuwei!" Drauss shouted.

"Uurgh, what is this stupid root doing here?" Ryuwei muttered to herself and stood. But the 'stupid root' started to reach her feet. "Huh? Its moving?! Of all things, its moving?" Ryuwei said hopelessly. And she tried to ran, but that 'stupid root' prevented her from escaping.

"Ryuwei, watch out! Black Inferno!" Drauss ran towards her and shot a black fire ball.

"AAA!" Ryuwei shouted and tried to cover her with her two hands, which absolutely could cover her from nothing. The fire curved and destroyed the 'stupid root'. Ryuwei noticed that and ran to Drauss.

"Thanks Drauss, now lets run!" Ryuwei held Drauss' hand and started to run. Drauss felt so blessed, to be able to protect her love and then he was told to run away together with a perfect handgrab...

"Quick Drauss, run faster! They're catching up to us!" Ryuwei said. Drauss calculated the time and distance... and suddenly he stopped.

"Why? What happened?" Ryuwei said.

"... go. Run away Ryuwei. I'll take care of them. Just run away" Drauss said. Ryuwei stood there for a while. And she ran.

"Now, you indian-shouters, I'm gonna take you down!" Drauss said and he jumped & attacked the enemies.

-meanwhile

" *pant* *pant* I think they are not chasing us anymore" Kit said.

"But.. where .. are... Drauss.. and .. Ryuwei?" Smage said. He looked so tired. Maybe its his age or something.

"I dont know... I thought they followed us.." Haigo said.

Miika stood quietly. She felt something. She tried to concentrate and hearing something.

"Err.. guys? I think there is a footstep coming this way, and fast" she said.

"How could you be so serious? I mean I dont even hear anything" Ciel said. Suddenly Ryuwei arrived.

"Oh..." Ciel said, she surprised. "How did you know?" she said to Miika.

"... I dont know?" Miika answered innocently.

" Where is Drauss?" Shuroi said.

"He.. he told me..to... run as he fighting the indians.." Ryuwei said. She was very exhausted.

"Fight? Alone? What is he thinking? Damn!" Kit said. "Hey gramps, do you know where do these indians take their enemy when the enemy is down?" Kit asked.

"Er, they always left traces behind them..so its very easy to track them... but why are you so sure about Drauss' losing?" Smage asked.

Kit didnt say a thing for a few seconds. "Well lets track 'em now" Kit said.

"Wait Kit, Smage is asking you!' Ciel said to Kit with a little angry tone. Kit was quiet. And he walked away.

"Kit?" Miika said.

"Drauss... he.. he cant fight. And its an absolute losing if he fights..." Kit said.

"But why are you so confident? At least believe in your friends! Thats how you guys managed to arrive here, right?" Ciel said.

"Well what could I say?! He once protected me from a gangster, but ended up a month in hospital! He has a very weak immunity system, and his reflex isnt that good! I always beside him because what he did to me that day! To protect him from further harm" Kit said, a little shaking voice.

"Tha, that day?" Miika asked.

"Hey thats my line" Ciel said.

"That day... after that one month in hospital case... I wanted to say sorry to his parents.. so I and him went to his house, only to get a sight of a broken home! His father was a criminalist and his mother was a drug user. What could he learnt from that?! He couldnt even read that time. I teached him. He was born premature but by some miracle he managed to survive until today, but with a weak body. His attack always failed to hurt his enemy since elementary school. And you hope he could beat that kind of spear-shooter-horde of indian shouters pokemon?" Kit explained all the things. His tears started to flow. But he turned around. "Sorry, I didnt mean to shout at you. Now lets track em down" Kit said and he ran, following the trace, followed by the others. They track down the indian with a very quiet atmosphere.

"I dont know Drauss had a past like that" Shuroi said and everyone stared at her like crazy.

"Yeah, thats why I always team up with him whenever we play" Kit said with a plain tone.

-meanwhile-

"Uuh, where am I?" Drauss said, as he woke up in a dark place. "Ergh.. I'm defeated by those indians.. my attacks hit them but they didnt even make a move... and its so dark here. didnt they know I'm a ghost type?" Drauss said and he observed the jail looking place where he was caged.

"Bah. I should sneak out by now and I wo-" he tried to get past the iron bars but a shield blocked him from passing and shocked him with electricity.

"Graaaaaah! Damn that hurts." He said. "Now I got nothing to do.." suddenly he heard a 'click' sound.

"Whos there?" he raised his caution level.

"Dont worry, I'm just gonna bring you up there" said a voice

"Up there?" Drauss said and he was teleported the moment he said "There".

"Wow, hey where am I ? And why am I tied up like this?" Drauss said.

"Well.. well.. you seem like a bad guy to me" a voice said.

"What? Me? bad guy? Of course not!" Drauss said.

"HA! Dont make me laugh. Those who step in our sacred land without getting permission from me is a bad guy!" the voice said. turned out he was a pokemon.

"But why? I dont know that field is yours? And whats so sacred about that place? I mean it looks like an ordinary road to me.." Drauss said. The pokemon seemd agitated.

"Watch your mouth, foreigner... this is our sacred land where we do rituals, and you filthy foreigners shouldnt step your dirty foot upon it! There will be no victim of darkness anymore! I, Sigilyph, the King of Horten XII will rule this place in peace.." the King said.

" you are the King? I wonder what place is this?" Drauss asked.

"Well, well. Its rare to have foreigner ask about it. This is the Land of Fortune... deep in the Hailing Forest, our sacred land is located. This is where the ancient pokemon used to do rituals.. from generation to generation Kings is chosen to rule this land in peace.. until that Shiftry came with his riddiculous idea!" the King said in a dramatical tone.

"Oh... I know that plan, he is gonn-" Drauss said suddenly that king cut his line.

"HAH! So you are his pawn after all!" the King said.

"NO, no,I mean I have heard of that plan! (this stupid king gonna rule this place?) " Drauss said.

"Silence! I have no need of your words anymore. Guards, execute him" the King said and couple of Yamasks was going to bring him to eternal sleep. When suddenly a shadow appeared before them.

"Stupid King... you have no right to rule here" the mysterious shadow said.

"What? Who are you! Ah, I dont care you shall perish in my hand!" the King attacked the shadow but the shadow dodge the attacks easily and cast a move.

"Hmph, this will do. Be gone!" the shadow released an aura of darkness that suddenly turned the king into stone.

"That will save much work for me, now I'm gonna collect the souls of PsiDarGhost pokemon here... hm? What is that little pest doing there?" the shadow said.

"Hey stop that! You are Shiftry's underling, arent you?" Drauss said.

"Hmph, so what if I am? You're gonna stop me, like you did to Musharna?" tha shadow said in an annoyed tone.

"Musharna? You mean that light? That mysterious light? Yeah whatever, it wasnt me but, I'll stop you!" Drauss said in a heroic tone. "So, guard, please release me, I'll stop this guy for you" he said to one of the Yamask.

"Are you sure? Bu, but we were able to defeat you, we the lowly guards..." the Yamask said.

"HAHAHA you hear that boy? You are WEAK! And you're going to stop me? HAHAHAH DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!" the shadow said in a very happy tone. Then the shadow revealed himself.

"Well, well.. seems like I'm going to enjoy this battle... lets see what you can do to me, " turned out the shadow was a Gengar. "Hey you little guards, release him"

"O, okay... " then the Yamasks freed Drauss.

"Thanks Guard" Drauss said. and they began to fight.

"Heah! Darkness of Sorrow!" Drauss released a bunch of soul looking energy that surrounds them.

"..."

"..."

"GAHAHAH! What is these soul looking creature you made? It has no effect on me you scumbag!" Gengar attacked Drauss with full force. Drauss was thrown away.

"Uugh,, this... isnt hurt!" Drauss said. he was injured very badly. "Urrgh,, Shadow,, Offerings!" Drauss released another aura. But still had no effect on Gengar.

"What are you doing? Bluffing me? that wont work! Take this! Black Mega Inferno!" the attack missed Drauss and burnt all the things behind him.

"Tch, I missed that one, but this one I wont miss it! Shadow Spin!" Gengar released a nig black tornado, and shot it towards Drauss.

"Urrgh... If I get hit by that,that will be the end of me!" Drauss said to himself. He tried to dodge it, but fell on a ruin, because he was injured so badly.

"Arrgh!" he fell and the ruin collapsed due to the damage Gengar caused. The ruins fell, buried Drauss beneath it. Gengar stepped to Drauss.

"Hmph, is this the end? Hmm.. this creature that he made havent gone yet.. guess he is still alive.." Gengar said.

"Psychic!" Gengar lift up the ruins.

"This is it!" Drauss said within himself. As he saw an opening, he dashed towards Gengar.

"What?" Gengar was Psychic-ing ruins so he couldnt do a thing.

"Final Blow. Despair Lock!" Drauss hit Gengar with his punch, and dashed back. He seemed very exhausted and very badly injured.

A silence covered the battlefield.

"... Ha.. ha.. haha.. HAHAHHAHAHA is that all you can do? YOUR FINAL BLOW GIVE ME NOTHING BUT NOTHINGNESS!" Gengar said happily. He seemed to be a victorious person.

" Prepare to die, kid.. Charge! Dark Sphere!" Gengar began to charge a pitch-black energy ball..

"Any last word, kid?" Gengar asked victoriously. Drauss smiled and said

"Bye"

"Huh? So arrogant. You shold die this insta-" suddenly Gengar's attack stopped. "What... is this? I cant move? And my energy, its drained?" Gengar said, surprised.

"Hahaa.. eat that 'bluffing'... Despair Lock, Unleash!" Drauss said that and all those soul like creature started to attack Gengar. Hundreds, no, thousands of them. Piercing towards Gengar. Gengar couldnt do anything but shouting in pain. Those soul-like creature keep piercing towards Gengar. And Drauss fell unconscious.

..

.

"We've arrived" Smage said. "This is the Land of Fortune.." Smage said.

"He, hey! Look at that! That black darkness thing!" Haigo said.

"What in the earth is that? So many piercing souls!" Ciel said as she was shivered.

"Piercing soul? What is that?" Kit asked.

"Its one of darh type move..almost the strongest one.. if Drauss is hit by that much then..." Ciel said.

"Well, lets go there!" Kit said. he was worried.

"It seems that he is at the temple" Shuroi said.

"How do you know?" Kit asked.

"Well,,, you can see a temple-ish stuffes up there from here. and this sign sas that 20 mins running towards the temple.." Shuroi said.

"... then lets run!" and they ran.

-20 minutes 40 seconds later—

"Aah, we're finally up here..." Ryuwei said.

"Drauss!" Kit said when he saw Drauss lying in the ruins.

"Drauss... what are you thinking? Fighting alone.." Kit said in tears..

"Huh?... Kit...? hey.. I won... I won...my... first... battle.. heheh... guess... I'm.. not.. that.. weak...huh?" Drauss said in a relieved tone.

"What? You.. you won?" Kit saw Gengar unconscious.

" Its so great Drauss!" Kit cried in happiness..

"So it was Drauss who made those piercing souls?!" Ciel said. suddenly The King who had turned into stone, was dis-petrified.

"Well well... I guess this guy wasnt a bad guy after all... come guys, I'll lead you into the castle.." the King said.

Kit : "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. I'm bored"

Shuroi : "Yeah.. Regi doesnt give us any food or toys"

Drauss : "What about playing fighting again?"

Kit : "Good idea.. PREPARE!"

Regi : "Wow, wow, did I miss something?"

Kit : "NO! WE'RE JUST ABOUT TO START!"

Regi ; "Then lets get it on! HIAH Sacred Sabre!"

*suddenly Ryuwei comes*

Ryuwei : "Huh? KYAA DARK BLAST!"

Kit. Regi, & Shuroi : "AAAAAAHHHH NOOO"

*they thrown off*

Drauss : "What happened?"

Ryuwei : "Um, nothing special! Today just isnt Regi's day"

Miika : "I saw everything"

Ryuwei ; "Shhh. Well dear readers, see you next chapter! "


	9. Kit, ch9

Miika : "Hmm... I'm so bored"

Kit : "Yeah, Regi has no idea now... I wonder what we should do"

King : "Ahahaha you guys, if you dont have anything else to do why dont you use that big leaf over there to fan me?"

Drauss : "Get lost stupid king. Anyway what are you doing here? and why now?"

Ryuwei : "Relax Drauss. Why are you so sentiment to the king?"

King : "The girl has a point. Well my mansion is under repair so I have nowhere else to go except this place"

Regi : "Yeah I saw him dying on the street so I brought him here. thought you guys will get along well"

King : "Silence mortals! Its so embarassing for me to sat on that dirty street, hoping for a mercy from those ungrateful mortals!"

Drauss : "Well you are now a part of those 'ungrateful mortals' you see..."

King : "Hmph,, anyway dont you got something to serve? I'm hungry"

Shuroi : "Yeah me too"

Regi : "Wait I'll take some food from the kitchen"

King : "Make sure your food is good enough for me to eat"

Haigo : ".. shut up and just eat the food, wont you"

Miika : "Ouch, guess this king will make us troubles.. well dear readers, enjoy the Ninth chapter of Kit's Journey! There is nothing too late to be explored!"

King : "Well young girl, did you say anything?"

Miika : "Uuuh, never mind"

-Chapter 9 : Off to the Next Stop-

After defeating the Gengar, Drauss passed out and The King brought them to his castle. Most of his castle was ruined by the fight, but he managed to find some places to gather.

"Well... it seems that the kid isnt a bad guy after all.." The King said.

"What do you mean? Drauss is a bad guy?" Haigo asked. The King seemed down for some reason.

"That kid.. Drauss is his name, isnt it. He has a very good heart. After that Gengar petrified me, I was in the stone. My power made me able to break a little of Gengar's move so I was still able to see through the stone even though I cant move... that kid, I captured him, locked him, even I was trying to get rid of him, but in the end, he was trying to defeat that Gengar for the sake of us" The King explained.

"So... why are you so aggresive about bad guys?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you know there is a wicked Pokemon named Shiftry.. he appeared here once, and caused havoc and chaos in this sacred land. Back in the time, I wasnt a king... and The King was my brother, but he was defeated by the Shiftry and his Pawns... afer that incident I became The King and I wanted to protect this land from further harm.." The King said.

"Wow,,, this Shiftry dude sure is a amazing trouble makers, isnt he?" Shuroi said.

"I think there is nothing to be proud of" Ciel said coldly.

"Hey I wasnt proud"

"Anyway... you guys should have some rest... its getting dark, if you want to continue your journey you should wait for your friend to recover... I've prepared some rooms for you guys to stay. Guards, lead them to their precious chamber" The King ordered the Yamasks.

"Chamber? Now he makes it sounds majestic" Kit said. and the guards brought the girls and the boys to a separated direction.

"I wonder what kind of room we will sleep in" Ryuwei said. she seemed very excited about the castle's chamber.

"Just what is so exciting about staying here anyway?" Ciel asked.

"Its great! I mean just imagine when will you get a chance like this? To be able to stay in a big yet beautiful castle like this! Its once in a lifeti-" suddenly Ryuwei stopped her words as she and the other females saw the room they are going to stay to.

"Wow.." Ciel said with a jaw-dropping style.

"So majestic... see? I'm right" Ryuwei said. they stepped into a golden room with a soft fur carpet on the floor, then sat on a luxurious yet comfortable sofa.

"This... is LIFE!" Ryuwei said with a glamorous blinks around her.

"That special effects..." Shuroi said.

Miika entered the bathroom and she was petrified by the stunning view.

"Wow! You guys, look! This bathroom is made from some kind of special stones that gives you a perfect bathing experience! It can adjust the heat of waters with your skin, body and soul... and look at all the bathing equipments! It is soooo majestic!" Miika said in a glowing eyes.

"WOW this is amazing! Anyway Miika how do you know all of that?" Shuroi asked.

"Well its written here in this flyer" Miika said with a grin. A silence covered the area.

"ANYWAY! Who cares about that stupid flyer, lets make us a perfect bathing experience!" Ciel said and the girls enjoyed their luxuriousness to the maximum.

Meanwhile the boys..

"err... what is this place?" Kit asked.

" the atmosphere,,, its so dirty here" Haigo said.

"Maybe this is some kind of a storehouse? But its abandoned. Look at the sign over there. 'S-T-O-R-E-H-O-U-S-E' "Smage said.

"Umm this is the room that The King ordered us to bring you to.. please enjoy" the Yamasks said and they teleported.

"That king... doesnt he know how to treat guests?" Kit said and he muttered to himself.

They prepared a rusty beds and dusty blankets for rest.

" *cough* I bet The King didnt even come chech this place if its can be lived" Kit said as he was cleaning the awul dust.

"Let it go Kit, at least we get place to sleep" Haigo said.

"Our house is better, isnt it.." Kit said.

"Well guys good night..." Smage said and he slept.

"How fast.." Haigo said.

They had rest that night.. the girls slept peacefully after taking their majestic bath.. Smage was sleeping like there was nothing happened... Kit couldnt sleep.. maybe it was because of the bed?

"Hey what is keeping you awake?" Haigo said.

"Oh? Its nothing.. I'm just thinking about Drauss.. is he gonna be alright?" Kit said, worried.

"Haha, he will be okay, he won that battle after all. You should believe him more, Kit" Haigo said. Kit thought about it for a second.

"Well.. I guess I underestimated him... nah, I'm going to sleep. Have a nice rest" Kit said and he slept.

Meanwhile on the majestic girl's room

"Hmm.. I wonder where did that kid learnt the move... Drauss isnt it? That move..." Ciel said as she was remembering the move Drauss made.

"Its kinda hard to believe,,, a kid summoned piercing souls... horde of them... I should have a talk with him when he gets better.." Ciel said and she went to sleep.

-The next Morning-

"Uaagh.. I had a gooooooood rest.." Kit said as he was reflexing his body. It seemed that he completely forgot about the dirtiness of the bed.

"Hm? Smage and Haigo are awake already?" Kit said when he saw their beds were empty.

"I should go and take a bath.." Kit said and he went to the bathroom. He showered for a while and after he did it he walked to the dining room.

"Hm? Where does everyone go? Did I miss something?" Kit said curiously. He went to the corridor and found a yamask lying on the ground.

"Huh? Hey what happened to you? Did you get a bad bed so you slept outside?" Kit asked.

"uh.. no...he...they...gas..gar.." the Yamask seemed wanted to say something.

"Hey hang in there! Finish your words!" Kit said and the Yamask passed out.

"Damn! *sniff* " suddenly Kit smelled something.

"This gas.. isnt it poison gas?" Kit said. he quickly made an ice mask.

"Luckily I learnt how to make this. Now I should try find the others" Kit said. and he went searching for the others. He searched thoroughly but he didnt find anyone.

"Damn where did they go? This is getiing fishy. Oh yeah, I havent cheched the garden" he said and he went to the garden.

Surprisingly he saw Haigo lying on the ground.

"Haigo! What happened to you?" Kit said worrily. And he saw everyone lying too.

"Urrgh, this gas is immobilizing us..." Haigo said.

"Wait, I'll make you some ice ma-" Kit made an ice mask but the mask quickly disappeared.

"What? Who is that?" Kit said and he looked for the attacker.

"Huhuhu.. I wont let you ruin this time.." a voice said.

"Damn, another enemy. It seems like trouble keeps coming." Kit said and suddenly his ice mask broke.

"ARG!" Kit started to suffer. "How fast is this gas react!"

"Fufufu... will you be able to get rid of me? or you're gonna die in this beautiful garden... fufufu" the Attacker said.

Kit : " Hoahm... this is getting boring..."

Ryuwei : "Regi, do you have anything to play with?"

Regi : "Err... I'm lazy too... I cant play my game"

Haigo : "What game?"

Regi : "Nothing really, its just my internet has run out"

Kit : "Bad luck... now I have nothing to play"

Mumu : "Boo"

Ciel : "Hi everyone"

Kit : "YOU! That damn musharna"

Mumu : "Wow, wait , I come in peace. Its just Ciel dragged me here"

Ciel : "Well since she doesnt get many role on the story I think its good to bring her here"

Regi : "Who told that? She'll get role later"

Mumu : "Really? Wow"

Kit : "Hey I dont know your name is Mumu"

Mumu : "Well its his fault"

Regi : "What?"

Smage : "Uurh, why I have to bring all your stuffes?"

Regi : "Hey hold on, what are you gonna do?"

Drauss : "What are you bringing? Bed...shampoo..soap...tv... ah!"

Miika : "dont tell me.."

Ciel : "Yup thats right, we're moving here!"

Regi : "But this room is small"

Shuroi : "She's small after all"

Ciel : "-_- wait. Trick room!"

Regi : "Wow my room Is bigger now"

Shuroi : "I thought trick room is for speed?"

Ciel : "Well.. ...its 'trick' after all"

Ciel : "NOW EVERYONE LETS GET A PARTY!"

Everyone : "YEAHHH"

Miika : "Oh yes dear readers, see you next chapter xD I hope you're enjoying this story"

Smage : "Hey kid, take this beer"

Drauss : "Wow, tha-"

Regi : "You're not age qualified" *takes the bottle*

Regi : "Hey Smage drink it yourself"

Smage : "Awww.."


End file.
